The Reasonble Doubt of the Crazy Lady of Stars Hol
by Totallyquirky
Summary: GG/SPN Crossover. Lorelai Gilmore stops for coffee on her drive home from New York City and bumps into someone she knows, well thinks she does. General.


Title: The Reasonable Doubt of the Crazy Lady of Stars Hollow.  
Pairing/Characters: Lorelai Gilmore, Sam and Dean Winchester.  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: ~ 1,900  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Supernatural, the characters are the property of the CW and the respective creators.  
Warning: None  
Genre: General. SPN/GG Crossover.  
Summary: Lorelai Gilmore stops for coffee and bumps into someone she knows, well thinks she does.

A/N 1: Remember that this fic is from Lorelai's POV, that should help when she is mentioning names and so on.

**The Reasonable Doubt of the Crazy Lady of Stars Hollow****.**

Lorelai curses, she knows it's necessary to keep on top of your business and knowing all about the changes within the Travel and Tourism industry, she supposes, is a good thing but a three day workshop about it? Now that's just evil, now she's cranky, tired and is slightly worried some part of her brain will take a little coaxing when it comes to actually participating in having _fun_.

At least she had gotten to stay at some fancy hotel in New York City for the privilege of being bored to the point where her brain almost put up its final act of protest and oozed out of her nose.

On her way back from the city her stomach growls, she's already been driving for an hour and she knows she has at least that before she's even in Hartford. Taking the next exit off the I-95 she prays, hoping to find a decent coffee shop in Riverside.

*

She parks next to a well kept black muscle car that can only belong to a guy with a mullet and probably an unhealthy appreciation of cock-rock.

The smell of burnt bacon hits her as she pushes open the door, most likely the coffee wasn't going to be winning any awards but at least it would contain caffeine and right now that was all she required.

The place is little more than an old gas station diner but Lorelai can appreciate the kitsch vibe it has about it, from the red vinyl seats to the formica and chrome counter and the squeezy tomato shaped dispenser full of ketchup. All the booths are taken and she smiles as she watches a teen couple making puppy dog eyes at one another over what looks to be an impressive strawberry and chocolate sundae.

*

Lorelai stops, dead.

It just couldn't be?

Surely?

She hasn't seen him in years, well not really, maybe she's caught the odd glimpse of him about town when she assumes he's been home to visit his family but since their only reason to interact had relocated elsewhere, that has been it.

_He_ is sat at the counter, coffee in one hand laughing at something the guy next to him is saying, he's bigger than she remembers, much bigger, he sits more confidently and his laugh has more baritone to it, it's far more playful. Dirty is a more apt description but she just can't bring herself to apply it to _him_.

She opens her mouth before she engages her brain, not really _that_ surprising it happens regularly enough but this was neither the time or the place (or the people), _oh well_.

"Dean!"

Both men turn, in fact most of the patrons in the diner turn but once it's discovered that the crazy lady isn't calling them (as if they are all named Dean, pah!) they go back to their own conversations, now only the two men are left staring at her and Dean is giving her and the guy next to him a bit of an odd look.

She stumbles up unsure of what to say because Dean still isn't talking, she tries a different approach assuming that this is a case of 'familiar face, different setting' forgetful, otherwise this place is going to think Janet Frame has taken a wrong turn somewhere.

"Hey Dean, long time no see."

He's smiling at her but not one of those dimple deep, all white teeth smiles that _still_ have a bit of an underground following in Stars Hollow, no this is one of those 'oh god the bat shit insane always seem to talk to me' smiles.

Before she has a further chance to explain herself the guy next to him, who Lorelai realises should have come with a warning ('extremely hot' would be a good place to start) speaks, his voice is sort of husky and slightly confused.

"Can I help you lady?"

Lorelai turns to him, his eyes are narrowed and he looks as if he is visiting some mental filing system or just trying out long division.

"No, well not really. I just wanted to say hello to Dean here."

She smiles brightly at the two young men and waves her right arm in the direction of Dean. They both give her amused looks and then side eye each other.

She sees Dean shrugs his shoulders at the guy next to him, as if to say 'she is one crazy lady', making her want to clip him upside the head. Whoever it was that Dean had fallen in with since going away to college they were clearly not a good influence on the once polite young man.

Mr hot and husky spoke again, "Well hello and have a nice day." both men turn back around to face the counter, ignoring her.

_Wow_. That was pretty harsh and completely rude, a few years ago Lorelai would have let this go, clearly these guys were idiots but she's older now, for her sins, and she certainly didn't expect to be spoken to (or totally ignored) by one of her daughter's ex-boyfriends. The kid had eaten her food, cried on her porch, taken her daughter's goddamn virginity. She expected to be spoken to politely. She expected him to behave like a civilised human being.

Oh god she was turning into her mother.

"Excuse me but has your friend lost the ability to talk?"

She was met with sharp green eyes and an ugly sneer that mar the handsome features somewhat, whilst making the once almost pretty young man look as dangerous as hell.

"I dunno what you want lady but I don't know you, so why don't you take you're perky east coast butt somewhere else and let me and my brother here finish our food."

Somewhat taken aback at the ferocity of the verbal attack Lorelai takes a few moments to collect herself. She hears Dean tell the guy to calm down a little but then she really loses it.

"You and your _brother?_ What are you 'hell's Angels'? For god sakes I just came over to say hello to someone I used to know." She turns on Dean "To a young man who used to know his manners." She watches as Dean seems a little stunned at this comment and feel a small ounce satisfaction. "Who used to know his own mind but clearly he has been keeping the wrong kind of company."

Dear god she really was turning into Emily Gilmore.

Dangerous rises out of his stool and whilst he doesn't touch her or make a move to hit her, she suddenly realises what real intimidation feels like, his voice is pitched low enough that the rest of the diner can't hear and she can tell in an instance this is why her parents had wanted her to live a sheltered life, "Okay, look I'm going to make this real easy for you, either you leave me and _my little brother_ alone or I break my code of conduct and quit being a gentleman and hand you your ass."

This time Dean steps in and Christ on a bike if this kid hadn't of grown even more, by the looks of it just not upwards. Placing and a hand on the middle of his friend's chest he speaks in low, soft tones, as if he were calming an animal and Lorelai couldn't help thinking maybe he is. "Dean, first of all you aren't handing _anyone_ their asses, _especially_ not when there's an audience-"

Lorelai realised for the first time that everyone else had stopped what they were doing and she and these two young men were now the cabaret act for this evening.

"-and second calm down a little, it's no big deal, stop trying to scare people."

Hang on, had Dean just called the _other_ guy _Dean_?

The other guy spoke to Dean. "Sammy she insulted you. Me fine, I don't pretend to have manners and I don't freakin' care if anyone likes me or not but she does_ NOT _get to insult you. You were raised right, me and Dad saw to that. She don't get to say those things, not to you s'all."

_Sammy?_

_Oh god_.

Lorelai realises her mistake or what she assumes is the mistake.

"Woah there cowboy-" Hey who said she had to be contrite? "-_He's_ Sammy?" she points at, who is now in her mind Not-Dean.

Rolling his eyes but still standing the other guy says, "Yeah, _this_ is my little brother Sammy-"

He is interrupted with an exasperated "It's Sam!" but Lorelai can tell he completely ignores it. It's funny but she can totally see the whole big brother thing now.

"-and _I'm_ Dean."

Lorelai is pretty much beyond embarrassed. "And I am so immensely sorry. I can't believe what an idiot I just made of myself, not to mention I have now discovered that I am slowly, but surely, turning into my mother. Which by the way, _so_ not a good thing. So now I'll find another stool and stop bothering you and I would say try to forget I'm here but I guess I've just made myself totally unforgettable huh? Guess Nat was really singing it about me."

She turns to go when a warm, large hand lands on her arm, looking down at the hand and up towards the face of the owner she blushes, "Look-" his voice is honey warm compared to his brother's husky tones and his eyes are soft and worldly compared to the hard calculating stare that is currently alongside them. "-why don't you sit with us, we all just got off on the wrong foot, no need to be embarrassed. Besides if you sit on your own everyone really will think you are bat-shit crazy."

The urge to tell this guy not to swear almost gets the better of her, after all she couldn't ever imagine Dean Forrester uttering a curse (even though she's sure he has), it just seems all wrong falling from those pink, pouting lips.

He smiles, no, _Sam_ smiles and its all white teeth and dimples and she has never been good at ignoring that, here was another beautiful boy, even if it wasn't the one that her daughter had fallen for or the ones she has for that matter.

She can see that Dean - that's Big Brother Dean not the other Dean - is about to say something but Sam turns to look at him, raising his eyebrows and widening his eyes and Lorelai watches in slight amazement at the way the man who had threatened to rip her apart a couple of minutes ago falls to pieces like a cookie left for too long in a glass of milk.

Absolutely pitiful, but she can see why.

Sam moves along one stool and gestures for her to join them and Lorelai sits, feeling only a little self conscious. "Well I guess it won't do any harm. Let me buy you both a coffee to make up for just now."

She smiles at them both and is knocked over by the resulting twin grins from the two men, beckoning the young waitress over to order and laughing silently at the envy she catches in the girls eye's.

Once they all have their coffees everyone seems to relax, Sam leans over slightly "So can I ask, why _did_ you think I was called Dean?"

She laughs and launches into the long saga of her daughter, neither of them seem to mind too much and once she gets to the Yale chapter she is joined surprisingly by Dean waxing lyrical about Sam's getting into Stanford.

**The End**

All comments are appreciated. Thanks for taking the time to read.

A/N 2: I am procrastinating on my J2 fic, blah. Anyway, I wrote this and I have no idea where it came from but I just liked the idea of Lorelai Gilmore and the Winchester Boys meeting. I realise that Dean may have come across a bit of a hard ass in this, I was looking at him from an outsider's POV, his stance on the fact that he doesn't 'get' people and that Lorelai isn't the kind of woman he is used to dealing with. I know that Dean is all about being the hero and he would never normally threaten a woman but we've all seen him verbally threaten them when it comes to protecting his little brother, Ruby is a good example of that. So I hope you don't think I've been to harsh on him...


End file.
